A Returning of the Old Book One
by o0Vampire0o
Summary: Skypaw, Windpaw, Shadowpaw, Riverpaw, and Thunderpaw have a part in a destiny that not even them know. Chapter One is Skypaw, Chapter Two Windpaw, and so on. Rated: T just in case.
1. Prolouge 1

**I do NOT own warriors by Erin Hunter. **

**And**

**I know this is short its just some prolouge-ish story.**

Prolouge:

"Shadowstar? Are you crazy?! Naming a kit Shadowkit?!" Limpstar questioned the first leader of ShadowClan suspisuly.

"Yes, Limpstar. Believe me all will go right no one will get mad..." Shadowstar told Limpstar and walked away.

Limpstar mumbled and woke up. He went to the Nursery and said to all the Queens, "StarClan hasd told that one of you must name their kit Shadowkit." Then he turned and left.

--

"Skystar?! What did you just say?" Eaglestar looked at Skystar in disbelief.

"One kit shall be named Skykit."

So Eaglestar told the Queens what Starclan had told him. They nodded and did as he said.

--

"Okay Windstar." Rushstar answered calmly.

When Rushstar told the Queens they stared at him and refused at first, soon after he let them know they decided to call a kit Windkit.

--

"Just do it, Bramblestar!" Thunderstar growled.

"Fine."

Bramblestar reluctently told the Queens who agreed right away.

--

"Riverstar? Is that all you have to say?" Yarrowstar narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, now tell them." Riverstar left.

So Yarrowstar obeyed quickly.

--

So soon all the Clan had a kit named after their very first leader.


	2. Prolouge 2

**Warriors is Erin Hunter's! I take no claim over it! Only this story is kinda mine... I am using some of her characters... the plot is mine though!**

sorry this is so short the rest won't be so short.

Skypaw lept onto the dark gray rock in front of her. She landed and saw an orange butterfly fly up and shine in the bright morning sunlight. She gasped in surprise at the white-gray cat that appeared when she closed her eyes against the sun.  
"Skypaw come on. We're going back to camp now." Her mentor told her.

"Okay." She meowed quickly and trotterrd after her mentor. She raced to the fresh kill pile to see it was full! Yes! It's full! I can eat today! She thought happily.

"That's all the BAD food we have Skypaw." One of the older warriors grumbled.

--

Riverpaw swiped a paw at the large fish in the water. It flipped in the air gasping for water, but her paw got it in time. It splashed water at her and closed her eyes quickly. A blue-gray cat was there. She stood there looking startled when her mentor said to her, "Riverpaw! How many times have I told you not to let food get away?! The Clan NEEDS food!!" She looked down to see the fish has flopped back to water. She sighed and tried again, catching a small, and large fish. She proudly held it up for her mentor to see but her mentor didn't notice her.

--

Windpaw chased the rabbit across the moor fastly gaining every second he could feel the wind in his fur ruffling it into a mess that would need grooming when he got back to camp with the tiny rbbits he had gotten so far. His Clan was in desparate need of food. The two-leggers had scared it all away. He shut his eyes in disgust when he caught the rabbit seconds later seeing a white cat appear. He wished they would mind their own buisiness! He ran baclk to camp with the prey he had caught and went to the apprentices' den to sleep, he dreamed of nothing.

--

Shadowpaw fell into a light sleep and walked into a forest to see a pure black cat. She awoke startled. "You okay Shadowpaw?" Her friend whispered. She nodded slowly and got up to find her mentor so she could train or hunt.

"Shadowpaw! We're hunting today!" Her mentor called when he saw her.

"Okay!" She pranced out of camp happily, hoping to catch a few tods and something else. She shivered as a cold wind came over her suddenly.

--

"Thunderpaw! Why didn't you catch that thrush?!" His mentor's voice rumbled madly. Thunderpaw looked up from looking at a gray cat. "Sorry." He grumbled. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. You know why I did. Right?" Thunderpaw nodded and searched for more scents of prey. When he found a bird trail he followed it and it led to sunning rocks. He wished he could just lay there today and forget any worries but he couldn't the Clan might starve, so he continued on hunting. He sighed when he couldn't find any more food and began on home with his skinny prey in his mouth. He wished he could take a bite but he resisted the temptation.


	3. PreChapter

Every time there is a space it switches to a different cat.

Pre-Chapter:  
"Skypaw come here." The leader of SkyClan flicked his tail at Skypaw. Skypaw came up and sat in front of Eaglestar. "I am proud of what you have done to serve this Clan so proud that you are to become a warrior. Do you accept and will you follow the warrior and StarClan?"  
Skypaw thought for a moment about what she would be commiting to. "I.. I do." She stated clearly.  
"Then you will now be known as Skywhisper! StarClan and I thank you for your courage and loyalty to your Clan." Eaglestar annoced to her and the Clan.  
"Thank you." Skywhisper murmererd gratefully.  
"Skywhisper! Skywhisper!" Skywhisper blushed. She walked down back to the crowd.  
"We also have two kits becoming apprentices today. Falconkit, and Lairkit please come." The kits ran up the slope and skidded to a stop in front of Eaglestar. "Now little ones, do you promise to learn the warrior code to your very best?"  
The kits nodded excitedly.  
"Then you will now be Falonpaw, and Lairpaw. You will be mentored by Highpool, and Stinkpelt." The new appointed apprentices touches noses with their new mentors and went to the crowd.  
"This meeting is at an end." Eaglestar dismissed them.

--

"Riverpaw! Guess what?! We get to go to the Gathering tonight!" Featherpaw squirmed excitedly.  
"Featherpaw! The fish will get away!" Featherpaw's face feel but rose when Riverpaw whispered, "Don't pay attention to Grumpyface!"  
"My name is NOT Grumpyface! It is Longear!" Featherpaw's mentor screeched at Riverpaw.  
"That is SO annoying!" Riverpaw mumbled low enough for no responce.  
Featherpaw laughed quietly and continued hunting for fish.

--

"Windpaw, and Fearpaw please come up." Rushstar told the two WindCln apprentices. "I believe you are both re4ady to become apprentices today. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code with all your strength and mind?"  
Windpaw and Fearpaw nodded.  
"Then you are now Windcave, and Feareyes. I'll tell who is going to the Gathering later today." Rushstar dismissed them and left.

--

"Shadowpaw go on a patrol with Darkheart and Scarface." Limpstar meowed angerly. Limpstar had always had a bad attitude. No one knew why he had that ame either.  
"Okay, I'm going." Shadowpaw sneaked out of camp and waited at the thunderpath for her Clan mates to come looking for her. A face peered back at her and she stared back with surprise. He/she whoever was staring at her was not blinking or acting afraid so she said, "What are doing here mousebrain?!"  
"I'm on my territory if you haven't noticed crowfood!" H sneered back at her.  
"Thunderpaw! What are you doing here? Talking to a ShadowClan cat?! What's your name youngster?" An evil grin creeped onto the older ThunderClan cat's face.  
"Shadowpaw! Now leave before we attack you! I'm warning you! You are-" A tail slapped itself onto her mouth before she could finish saying what she was saying.  
"Excuse us Grayleaf. My apprentice has an open mouth all he time." Shadowpaw glared at her mentor with one of those if looks could kills glares.

--

"Thunderpaw! What were you doing talking to that apprentice?!" Bramblestar snarled at his grandson.  
"I'm sorry grandpa!" Lionblaze's son moewed scaredly.  
"Bramblestar! Let him be. He's only an apprentice remember." Squirrelflight told him softly.  
"Blamblestar!" Jayfeather ran into the den quickly.  
Bramblestar said, "Jayfeather? Yes?"  
"Longpaw is gone! She's been gone since sunhigh!" Jayfeather worried.  
"I'll send a patrol out I guess." Bramblestar flicked his tail at Lionblaze; his deputy and got him to gather a search party.

--

Skywhisper walked behind Eaglestar nervously. She didn't want everyone to look at her when Eaglestar annoced her. She looked to see that four trees was just in front of her, she breathed deep and walked faster.  
"Skypaw, I didn't expect to see you here." It was her new friend from ThunderClan... Jayfeather. He was usually bossy and annoying but she didn't mind it... at least not from him. They had met when he had gotten his Medicene Cat name. She thought he was nice after you got past the bossiness.  
She laughed silently. "StarClan gave you sight now?"  
He growled quietly and turned to look at the leaders. They were calling the Gathering to a start.  
"SkyClan is well! We have a new warrior, Skywhisper!" All heads to turned to look at her. She blushed and felt a little woozy, thankfully Jayfeather kept her from fainting some how. "We also are blessed to have two new apprenties, Falconpaw and Lairpaw."

--

"RiverClan is well also. Riverpaw is now Rivercry. Featherpaw is Feathercloud." Yarrowstar yowled proudly.  
Rivercry felt all eyes on her. At least I wasn't the frsrt new warrior to be annoced! Her friends from other  
Clans congradulated her and Feathercloud.  
"That's so cool you are a warrior now Rivercry! You too Feathercloud!" Weedpaw jumped over to them.

--

"Windpaw has gotten his warrior name and so has Fearpaw. Windcave and Feareyes!" They both held their heads up high loving the cheers.  
Windcave bounded over to Skywhisper his friend from SkyClan, and Jayfeather the ThunderClan Medicene Cat she always hung out with now. "Hey Skywhisper, and Jayfeather!"  
"Hi Windcave. Congrats!" She moewed softly.  
He was puzzled before she would of jumped around him and licked his shoulder joyfully. "Congradulations, too."  
Jayfeather's blank eyes stared at him until he felt uncomfortable. "Hello Windcave." His hard voice sent shivers through his spine.  
"Hello Jayfeather." He replied coldly.  
"Jay, don't." Skywhisper whispered softly.  
Now she's calling him Jay?! What has gotten into her? He stared for a moment at nothing then realized. Do I love her?

--

"Shadowpaw is now Shadowsong. Also we have three new kits; Foundkit, Lostkit, and Hiddenkit!" Limpstar told the Clans proudly. The kits were his so he treated them like equals unlike he did to others even his mate!  
Shadowsong glared at her leader madly, why not give his new warrior happiness?!  
"Over here!" It was Coldheart from her Clan who she liked a little and he liked her. He had become a warrior a moon ago. She purred and ran over to him gladly.  
"Hi." She said to him shyly.  
"Hello you two." It was her old mentor who also had a crush on her but didn't show it. He was mad that she didn't like him though so when ever she was with some other cat he would rudely interupt her.

--

"I have sad news today, Grayleaf has died." Thundertree glared at Bramblestar, Graykleaf was killed by him yestersday after he found out about the patrol. "Thunderpaw is Thundertree!"  
Thundertree snorted and held his head up high. Everyone cheered him on and he sucked up the praise.  
Lionblaze walked over to him and said softly, "Tigerstar is happy wih you, and so am I. Not your mother though. But who cares about her?" His mother was mad that they talked to Tigerstar.  
"Thanks father!" He beamed with pride. And thank you Tigerstar!  
He heard Tigerstar snort.

--

Skywhisper's dreams that were jumbled up and around. She had a dream about being on highrock with four other cats. Somehow she they had been chosen it the dream seemed like de ja vu. Cats were down below sitting with stains of bllod on their paws and teeth. Some cats moaned softly and breathed slowly... too slowly. She sigh and wished their suffering woul come to an end. It had been a huge battle between them all. Little did she know one cat from every Clan was having the same dream...

--

Rivercry squirmed her sleep, wanting to wake up from her nightmare but also wanting to see what happened. Feathercloud nudged her softly, then harder and then even harder. Rivercry didn't wake up only kicked harder. Feathercloud; who was worried, got the deputy and told him what was happening with Rivercry. Pinefur went to Rivercry and bit her hardly. Rivercry screeched, waking everyone, and didn't wake up.  
"What's wrong?! I was trying to sleep!" Pouncetail growled angerly.  
"Oh be quiet Pouncetail!" Otterheart scolded her den mate.  
Pouncetail growled again and laid his head on his white and ginger paws. The rest of the warriors went back to sleep, too except for the ones by Rivercry.  
"Rivercry will probably wake in the morning if she doesn't we'll do something." Pinefur mumbled to them softly.  
her dream  
Rivercry scratched a black cat's eye until it bled. It bit her ear vilently and tugged. She felt her fur, skin, and bone separate slowly. She gitted her teethand co ntinued fighting, suddenly starry cats appeared above them and ordered them to stop their fighting. It was the souls of the newly dead cats. Rivercry remembered that Star was the first to die.  
"We are StarClan. You know us very well, we were your mates and children. We tell you now that you must make Clans.. or die! There shall be five Clans in the forest now, and forever!" The cat named Star called out to all the watching ones.

--

Windcave lay awake most of the night thinking about Rivercry. Somehow it seemed like she was in trouble, he knew he couldn't go help besides she was probably fine. He was jealous of Jayfeather, very jealous. Jayfeather liked Rivercry and Rivercry liked Jayfeather. He muttered something dark under his breath and dreamed the same dream as Skywhisper and Rivercry, just a little different though.  
the next morning  
Windcave awoke to see that he had overslept his patrol! He quickly got up and saw that all the cats were in camp... ALL of them, no patrols, nothing.  
"Windcave, StarClan gave Kestrelheart an omen last night. This is it: All will die except the 20 of the chosen they die in groups and soon together! Three from Sky, River, Wind, Shadow, and Thunder!"

--

"Shadowsong! WAKE UP NOW!" Limpstar roared madly.  
Shadowsong opened he eyes quickly and got up. "Yes, leader?"  
"PATROL! NOW!" He glared at her with an icy eye.  
She ran to the clering and stopped behind Russetfur. Limpstar had taken over ShadowClan when Blackstar died and he had kept Russetfur as deputy.  
"Let's go." Russetfur growled. When ever the leader was in a mood so was she.

--

Thundertree ducked under a branch and ran back to camp. He reached camp quick enough to hear the kits become apprentices.  
"Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit shall be become apprentices today! Do you promise to learn the warrior code with your strength and mind?" Bramblestar asked the kits.  
They nodded quickly and excitedly.  
"Then you will be Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw. Your mentors are: Hazeltail, Thundertree, and Spiderleg." Bramblestar then left and went to hsi den with Squirrelflight close behind him. Top of Form 1


End file.
